


Slow

by polaroidexit



Series: Your First Everything [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Shy Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Liam wakes up to his boyfriend's beautiful eyes.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Their first kiss.

When Liam fluttered his eyes open, his heart warmed at the sight of Theo.  _His boyfriend_. Yes, he's never going to get over that, just let him have his daily moments of unnecessary fanboying.

His heart skipped a beat at how Theo was blinking at him already — sleepily with adorableness. God, his  _boyfriend's_ eyes were beautiful. It was a darker blue around the edges and lighter with a bit of green and grey when it came closer to the pupil. Was he being creepy? It was normal to absorb your partner like that, right? Especially when your partner is a  ~~sex god~~ beautiful like an angel.

Liam took a slow deep breath as he tried to take in the sight. This was not good for his heart; he was going to die soon if he woke up to Theo's face every morning.

"Hey…" Theo breathed out with a bit of awkwardness. See? It wasn't good for his heart, damn it.

Liam cleared his throat quietly and tried to calm his racing heart down. "Hey…"

The sunlight ray drifting in from his bedroom's window wavered a little before it landed on Theo's face, making his blue eyes shine even more. Theo's lips twitched; Liam wasn't sure if whether it was to hold in laughter or simply responding to the silence that filled the room. After all, Theo can hear his palpitating stupid heart. And probably smell his happiness as well. Can werewolves smell internal screaming?

"Morning," Theo's rough voice interrupted Liam's train of thoughts, making him refocus on the other once again as Theo moved his lips to form the words. Pink and soft-looking lips.

Was it alright to kiss him? Should he ask? Would that be too weird? Or too sudden? Theo did let out his feelings and confess that he wasn't ready for sex a few weeks ago. He should definitely stick to kissing for now. But he still needs to ask first, right?

Just as he began to voice his question out loud, Theo started leaning in with a nervous expression. Liam barely registered anything before it was a second too late. Theo's lips were lightly brushing against his own already.

Theo's lips were soft. Softer than he'd ever imagined. It felt really great. Liam felt a little bit of pressure being added to the gentle kiss before Theo shifted back slowly.

"Was that okay?" Theo asked softly, looking uncertain now. That wasn't good, why did he look uncertain? The kiss was great. Perfect. Mind-blowing. Excellento. Liam nodded his head eagerly in response, head shifting against his pillow. Theo's lips twitched once again, a little curl remaining at the corners this time. A little smile. Beautiful.

Liam blinked a few times and took a breath before he leaned forward toward Theo. He tried to keep the second kiss gentle as well. He honestly didn't know soft kisses could feel that good before. They both took their time to feel each other's lips. It was amazing, it did things to Liam's weak, sobbing heart.

Theo gave him a proper little smile when he'd leaned back with warmth and joy coursing throughout his body. "Was that one okay?" Liam asked, unable to control the stupid smirk tugging at his lips.

Instead of giving an answer, Theo licked his lips and quietly asked, "One more?"

They both leaned in at the same time this time, lips connecting softly with easiness. Liam felt Theo breath out a little then fluttered his own eyes open to find Theo with his eyes closed and a bright blush working its way across his face. Liam felt all sorts of desires gather at his gut at that.

So he began to lean further into the kiss, catching Theo off-guard due to how the other stilled for a split second before responding. Liam decided to go with his instincts; lightly sucking on Theo's bottom lip, biting it slightly and licking the other's wet lips before Theo submitted, opening his mouth to welcome Liam's craving tongue in.

Liam felt the air get heavier and hotter when Theo let out a little moan into the kiss, which got swallowed as the kiss got deeper and messier. Their hands started to wander across each other's skin, Liam's fingertips tingling at the heat of Theo's arms and back. They eventually parted for air, despite how Liam wished it could've been forever. He absorbed the sight before him; Theo panting for breath with flushed cheeks and wet, swollen lips.  ~~Sin.~~

"Morning," Liam decided to greet back — a very late reply — earning a breathless chuckle from his boyfriend. 


End file.
